


Its always been love

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, LesbianAU, Office Romance, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Brooke does not have feelings for her new boss. Or at least she wants to believe that, but you can’t fight feelings forever.





	Its always been love

**Author's Note:**

> This contains smut. If you dont like that, don’t read, if you do, enjoy ;)

Brooke has been rambling on about her new boss for a while now. Clearly she wasn’t happy this Vanessa chick got the job. There’s something about her that Brooke can’t quite figure out and it’s really getting on her nerves.

« Brooke you gotta stop talking about her all the time, I know you don’t like her, i got the message » her friend Nina cut her off

« Right... sorry, she’s just annoying and rude. I can’t stand seeing her all the time in the corner of the room, answering her stupid phone in her stupide voice like ”Hello hello hello, Vanessa here, how can I help you" »she said trying to imitate the others accent.

« Brooke, I’ve never seen anyone talk about someone they hate so much and not end up falling in love with them »

« Me ? And Vanessa?. Pffft, you’re delusional »

« Or am I? » she said frowning

Brooke just stormed off ... offended by what her friend Nina has said. She doesn’t like her that way, in fact, she doesn’t even like her at all. Nina is just messing around, nothing is ever going to happen anyway.

 

—————-

The next morning Brooke was walking to her desk, as usual, passing all of her colleges sipping their coffee and trying to hide last night’s hangover. Secretly, she wishes to be one of them. Brooke has been sober for 3 months now... but she only wants to drink to forget about everything going on at work with the new boss.

She gets to her desk and hear those heels click clacking to her. She knows what this means... here we go again.

« Brooke Lynn. »

« Miss Mateo. »

« I told you it’s Vanessa »

« I’m not your pal or whatever »

« I am your boss. You do what I tell you »

« Alright then...Miss Vanessa .... can you get away from my desk, I’m trying to focus »

« You think I came to make friends? Finish those paperwork’s and get them on my desk by lunch break » Vanessa said walking back to her office.

That morning went quite fast. Filling out paperworks wasn’t Brooke’s cup of tea, but at least she had something to get the gorgeous Latina out of her head for a while.

At exactly 11h30 Brooke was heading off to her lunch break, passing by her boss’s office to drop off the files.

She knocked on the closed office door two times and the Vanessa opened the door.

« Come in Brooke, have a seat »

«I’m just dropping those you asked and I’m going on lunch break »

« Please Brooke, I need to talk to you, just give me 5 minutes and you’re free » she said pushing her inside her office. All the blinds were closed on the windows and she closed the door behind her.

Ugh. This bitch is going to ruin Brookes lunch break, she should be outside eating her sandwich, yet, she wants to be here

« What do you want Ms. Mateo »

« Brooke.... » she said frowning

« Right. Miss Vanessa. » she answered back rolling her eyes.

«  What is wrong with you? »

« What? »

« You’re the worst worker I’ve ever had, you’re never listening, you suck at this, I’ve had about enough of you »

Brooke was the one who had enough of her  
« Listen to me miss Mateo, I have worked my ass off every single day on this job and you just come here and tell me that I’m not enough? Well maybe YOU should go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone” she said getting closer to her boss and pinning her shoulders on the wall. Looking deep in her eyes as she wasn’t really mad . More like.... turned on...

« Vanessa. » The little Latina said putting her hand on the tall blonde’s chest

« What? »Brooke asked confused

« Name’s Vanessa. »

“Right .... Vanessa?...“  
For the first time Brooke said that name and it felt right. Maybe they were on a first name basis.

« hush.... » she put her finger on Brooke’s mouth.

«  I am playing with you baby. You are the best worker out there Brookie, you’re hard working and loyal. Now can you realise why I said that?You like me. And I like you too. You now know you want me »

« You are out of your mind »

« Or am I? »

These words are enough to get Brooke’s blood boiling... but not this time. This time, it was just what she needed to hear. She just pressed her lips on Vanessa’s and her hole body tremble. She placed her hands on Vanessa’s head as the kiss became more intense.

The little queen fell on her desk and Brooke just rolled with it. Neither of them cared about the mess they were making.

Vanessa put her hand on Brooke’s underwear to feel the wet spot between her folds  
« Look at that.. all worked up for me already, what do you want me to do baby? »

« Touch yourself, let me see what I’ve been wanting to see »

« Will that get you off Brookie? »

« Yes, yes, Vanessa please »Brooke said begging for the other girl to show her what she needs.

« Alrighty then »

They both placed their hands under their underwear, pushing them aside, working circles around their clits in silence as the other watched

« How does that feel Brookie? »  
Vanessa asked out of breath

Brooke’s only response was moaning her name so loudly that the hole floor could hear if they weren’t out on lunch break.

« I’m close »Vanessa told Brooke

« Then let go, let me see this please » Brooke said begging

Vanessa let herself fall over the edge as a she screamed Brooke’s name « Brooke god damn, fuck »

Brooke, hearing all those praises, couldn’t help but come as well.

They both looked at each other as they snapped back to reality. Vanessa taking her fingers out of herself to bring them to Brooke’s mouth as she close her lips around them.  
« Mmmm, I want more »

« Alrighty then. What you gonna do about it? »

Vanessa had total control over her. Brooke just wanted more and the only person that could give that to her is Vanessa.

She buried her face between Vanessa’s leg, liking and flicking at her clit

« You taste great baby »

Vanessa didn’t answer, she just moaned her name, praising her on her heavenly work

« Brooke, uhhh, this feels amazing ...... you’re amazing, I love you so much »

Brooke didn’t believe what she heard. Vanessa loved her.....

« Brooke uhhhhh, Keep going. I’m coming »

Brooke didn’t answer her mouth too busy, she just kept playing with her and guiding her through her orgasm as she was turned on even more by seeing her getting off to her own work. Vanessa kept moaning her name until she felt the orgasm hit her hard and just enjoyed it.

As soon as she was done, Brooke got up to her to give her a passionate kiss. Not like those they had before. Not the rushed kind, not the horny kind..... The ones that mean you’ve gotten soft for someone.

« Thank you, this was amazing Brookie... and sorry about what I said before I wasn’t thinking, I- »

« It’s fine but, did you mean it?” Brooke cut her off.

Vanessa smiled... «every single bit»

«Vanessa....» Brooke said looking down

« I understand if this is too fast. Take your time Brooke.... I’ll Wait for you »

«No.»Brooke said looking into her eyes.

« I-»Vanessa was shook. She couldn’t even place a word, did this mean nothing to Brooke?

« I am not going nowhere »  
Brooke said with a soft smile on her face. Lifting up Vanessa.

She didn’t seem so mean anymore. Brooke just saw the tiny woman with her gorgeous smile that could light up a the hole world; Brooke’s hole world.

« I love you Brooke » she said hugging her tight

« I love you too Vanessa »

Nina was right. It was never hate, she was just trying to fight her feelings , but it was love. It’s always been love....


End file.
